TMNT meet some Peculiar girls
by Themusicfanatic
Summary: Yay! My first actual story TMNT fanfiction! Okay, so in this story, there are 4 superheroes (all girls), and they end up meeting the ninja turtles due to a battle with the purple dragons, and then they end up going on some pretty wild adventures together... hope you enjoy! I do not own TMNT, only my OC's! 2012 TMNT, btw!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyyyyy you guys! So yeah I know that I should be updating my other stories, but I got this awesome idea for a TMNT fanfiction and I really wanted to do it! I think that you guys may find it interesting to say the least... I'm not sure if I wrote this before and posted it on here or if I wrote it somewhere else, but I know that I wrote it somewhere... anyways, these are thee OC's that I'll be using for this fanfiction: (Btw, I'm going to match them up with their corresponding characters... let's see if you can figure them out just by their descriptions ;).)**

* * *

 _Millana (Mill-ah-nuh)- Has long, curly purple hair down to her waist, is always wearing button-up shirts, khakis, and dress shoes; has bright orange eyes and chocolate-colored skin; the smartest out of her three best friends, shy around new people, but brave when facing enemies. Loves to build gadgets in her lab and skateboard with Jeslana at any skate spots.;power: The ability to control any of the four elements with her mind, and the ability to create an invincible force field at will; age: 15_

 _anamea (a-nay-mee-uh)- she has straight, bright blue hair to her shoulders; wears mostly t-shirts and V-necks, blue jeans and worn-out sneakers; has golden eyes and pale skin; she is the leader out of her three sisters, brave around new people and enemies, and loves to play video games with radanya an skateboards all the time; power: she can create energy at will, as well as healing powers she uses to help her best friends. age: 17_

 _radanya (rah-dah-nee-yah)- has straight red hair that turns into tight ringlets at her shoulder blades, and she mostly wears anything that she finds in her closet, mostly ripped up jeans and faded t-shirts and V-necks, along with lather bike jackets, worn out sneakers, and biker boots; she has silver eyes and cream-colored skin; the hothead out of her three best friend, and is always arguing with anamea, but still loves to play video games with her; power: super speed and super strength (I know, how incredibles of me.) age: 16_

 _Jeslana (jeh-slah-nah) Has flowing orange hair down to her waist, and wears very brightly colored shirts and shorts, or if not, very flowery dresses, and always wears bright new sneakers or sandals; Has light red eyes and caramel-colored skin.; The silliest out of her three best friends, and very nice around new people (except for enemies), and also slightly clumsy. She also loves to play video games any chance she has, and loves to skateboard with Millana.; power: invisibility, telepathy, and telekinesis. age: 14_

* * *

 ** _So those are my OC's that I'll be using for this story! I promise that the next chapter will be up VERY SOON! But for now, I hope that you guys are at least somewhat interested with my characters! Alright, well, that's all I have to say! Bye! :)_**


	2. reset

**Hey guys! before i start, i would just like to say that i'm sorry for not putting this chapter up sooner! I've just been caught up in a bunch of stuff lately, and haven't got too much of a chance to update on this story yet! but anyways, i hope you guys enjoy the official first chapter of this story! so now, ONTO THE STORY!**

Anamea, Radanya, Millana, and Jeslana were walking down the street late at night, due to the hour their friends had kept them over at their house. Jeslana was dancing weirdly in front of the rest of the girls, and they were watching her and laughing. Anamea and Radanya were talking while Jeslana was dancing. Everything was calm, and seemed so normal. If you were a bystander, you would think that these girls were completely normal... but you would be wrong about that. You would think these girls had an at least fairly calm or simple life. But you would be wrong. You would think that these girls would go home to a nice, clean house with their parents there to greet them. but you would be wrong. You would think these girls, at this time of night, would go straight to sleep in a nice, comfortable bed... but you would be wrong.

 **Jeez, they sure are wrong about a lot of things, aren't ya'? Saaaayyyy... why are you butting into what me and my besties are doing? There's this little thing called privacy, ya' know!**

 _ **I'm the narrator, it's my job to butt into people conversations! anyways, as i was saying.. wait, what!? Who are you? What are you doing here? How did... wait, you're Jeslana! How are you here? I thought you were down there!**_

 **I thought you knew already! I have tele-mrphr!**

 _ **shush! There is an audience here! You're going to ruin the surprise!**_

 **blegh! Don't ever put you're hand over my mouth again! Tastes like tuna fish and loneliness! Also, i know there's an audience! There's an audience that knows i have telepathy! Well, that is, IF they read the last chapter! If you didn't know, I just winked.**

 _ **well, anyways, how about you- wait... chapter?**_

 **COME ON! You're the narrator! Shouldn't you be, like, the only person who knows that they're in the story? Ugh! Well, me and my besties are so far in a story about our lives or something like that... so yea... well, in the last chapter, the author mentioned something about turtles or something...? i don't know... something like that... Hey Author! Can you type back to talk to me!?**

 _ **oh my god, please don't...**_

 _ **Hey, there, Jeslana.. Hey James.**_

 _ **How do you know my name!? That is completely-**_

 _ **confidential? Yeah, I thought that you might say something like that... Come on, dude! I was the one who made you up in the first place! I know everything that you''re going to say and when you're going to say it!**_

 _ **now THAT is**_ ** _completely_**

 ** _Blasphemous_** _ **? Yes, i'm sure from you're perspective it is, but not from mine! :)**_

 **AAARGH! GIANT FACE!**

 _ **OOh, i forgot... you guys can't use emoticons... sorrynotsorry! Anyways, Jeslana, why don't you just let**_ _ **The Narrator**_ _ **James do his job, and pester him when things get boring in the story instead of all the time**_

 **Hey! I know i'm annoying, but i'm not that annoying!**

 _ **You sort of**_ _ **are...**_

 _ **Ohmygosh thank you for saying that for me!**_

 **FOR you!?**

 _ **Alright, alright, alright! Everybody calm down! Jeslana, let James do his job and leave him alone (unless things get boring) and just play your role in the story, alright!?**_

 **Actually, I think I would do better being the narrator AND being part of the story!**

 _ **Umm, how about no? We've already wasted most of this chapter on this dialogue anyways, so let's just wrap it up already! I don't wanna type more than i should have to, alright! Come on, get back to playing your part! otherwise i'll make one of my emoticons smash you back into place!**_

 **NO!**

 _ **No..? Are you SURE you want to talk back to me like that? Beause i will make sure that you can't gt back into the narrators box! I could even stop writing this story and say i forgot about updating it! There are so many things i could do to stop you from coming back here! So let me**_ _ **ask**_ _ **tell you... get back in place!**_

 **NO!**

 _ **Alright... you asked for this...**_


	3. you like pizza?

**Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you guys a little tidbit about the girls: Their eye colors change from regular colors to abnormal colors, so like brown to gold or something, soo yea! Also, sorry about Jeslana screwing everything up in that last chapter! I have now reset Jeslana to where she can only read the minds of the people in the story... isn't that right, James?**

 _ **Yep, that would be correct!**_

 **A** **wesome! Well, anyways, onto the story! For real, this time! :)**

 ** _AAAARGH GIANT FACE AGAIN!_**

* * *

Anamea, Radanya, Millana, and Jeslana were walking down the streets of New York late at night, due to the fact their friends kept them at their house longer than expected. Everything seemed normal. Jeslana and Millana were dancing weirdly to music while Anamea and Radanya were friendly-fighting over something silly. All seemed well and calm. What they weren't aware of were three men lurking in the shadows of the alleyway nearest them. Jeslana stopped dancing, and turned towards the alleyway. She stared at it, and ran up to Anamea, dragging Millana with her. "There are three guys in the alleyway we're about to pass by. I think they're gonna mug us. And if we cross the street or something, they're just gonna follow us back to the house.. there's no way to get out of this one." She whispered to her oldest friend. "Alright, well.. Radanya and I are gonna be closest to the alley so that if they try to grab either of you two we'll prevent them, and if they grab us we'll get out easily. simple as that." Anamea whispered back quickly. "Okay, but these guys are pretty tough." "phhsst.. whatever. tough is my middle name." Radanya said pridefully. "Just get in place." Anamea said, putting each girl in place according to her plan. They walked by the alleyway, prepared for what was to come. Sure enough, a tall, muscular man with a knife came out from the shadows of the alley and grabbed Radanya, putting her into a choke hold and hovering the blade against her neck. Another guy, who was skinny, but surprisingly strong, grabbed Anamea and pinned her up too a wall, sticking a knife to her neck as well. A third man showed up in between the two. He was skinny and shorter than the other two, but was ready to put up a fight, being that he had a gun with him. "Give us everything you've got... or else we'll take it from you."

Little did the girls know that just one block away, the turtles were doing their usual rounds around the city. They were lucky that they hadn't gone home yet, though they were about to. They were crawling into the manhole cover with Casey and April, when Mikey noticed he had left one of his nun-chucks back on the rooftop they were on. April volunteered to go back and get it, when she looked up and saw them: The Purple Dragons. " Ummm, guys? The Purple Dragons aren't too far away from here.. and it looks like they've got hostages, to." She said, peeking over the rooftop after throwing Mikey's nun-chuck down to him. "Oh, boy. Do you know if they have weapons?" Leo asked. "Yea, but.. would it really matter?" April asked, jumping down the last flight of stairs. " I vote to go kick some purple dragon butt! It's been to quiet of a night not to!" Raphael said, taking his sais out and spinning them on his fingers. "Alright, let's go. But be careful.. you don't know what they might do." Leo replied. "Come on, Leo, it's the Purple Dragons... what's the most damage they could cause?" Donatello said in a cool voice, taking out his bo staff, and running after the others, who were already running towards the alley. Leo followed the rest of the group. "I have a strange feeling about this..." He thought to himself.

 **The girls:** Jeslana was looking at Anamea, with worried eyes. Anamea shook her head, and the man holding her tightened his grip on her, making her gasp for every breath of air, while Radanya was grabbing at the man who was holding her by the arms, trying too get him to let go of her without getting her neck slit open. She might have been hot-headed, but at least she wasn't so stupid as to basically get herself killed. "Let them go... and we'll... give you what we have." Millana said slowly and as calmly as she could. "How do we know your not just gonna try to escape?" The man with the gun said. "We're being held at gunpoint right now... do you really think we would try to do anything stupid?" Millana replied, a slight sarcasm in her voice. "Yeah, whatever. Give us your stuff first. Then we'll let them go." The man replied. _"Millana, these guys aren't planning to give up anytime soon... i think we'll have to reveal our powers. It's the only thing I can think of that doesn't involve giving up our stuff... besides, even if they did tell anybody, who would believe a few street hustlers?"_ Jeslana transferred her thoughts to Millana.after a few moments, Millana spoke up. "i'm guessing you guys don't go easy on anyone when you fight?" She said, balling up her fists. " _Crap! No, Millana! Don't do it.."_ Anamea thought. "No... we don't." The gunman smirked as he said this. "Good. Cause we don't either." The gunman lowered his gun slightly when he saw her eyes turn from a bright green to a bright orange, and Jeslana's from a blue-green to a bright red in seconds. "What the hell?" He said aloud, as Jeslana dissapeared, out of sight.

 **The turtles:** "Wait, guys." Leo said, standing in the shadows. The rest of the group turned around. "What is it, Leo?" April asked. "Look at the two girls, and look at that gunman. Doesn't it look a bit off too you? I mean, the girls are standing there, and the gunman looks scared. What's that about?" He said. "Your point?" Raphael asked, annoyed at his older brother. "My point is that these girls are fierce... they don't look scared. not even the ones with knives to their necks. Let's go around the back quickly. I want too see what happens..." Leo said, jumping to the apartment complex behind the group, pulling his katanas out from his weapon holder. "Ugh! I'm sick and tired of this bull. Whatever... fearless leader, my shell." Raphael said, unwillingly climbing onto the complex with his brothers, Casey, and April joining them. " Wait... what's up with their eyes? They're a different color than before... and their glowing... spooky..." Mikey said. "Strange..." Donatello said. "Cooooooool..." April said, watching intensely. The girl with the glowing red eyes looked at the girl with orange eyes, nodded, and gave the rest of the men a smile that sent chills up their spines, waved at the men with a wiggle of her fingers, and then... she dissapeared.

 **The girls:** The men all dropped their weapons, but the two with knives kept their hold on the two girls, keeping them pinned to the wall. Millana created a force field, making a light purple glow form around her body. "What the hell!?" The man holding Radanya exclaimed. _"Well, so long as every one else is showing off their powers..."_ Radanya thought to herself. Her eyes glowed a bright silver, and she grabbed her captors arm, twisted it around three times, and then flipped him over her shoulder and into a dumpster, gasping for air afterwards, and holding onto her throat.

 **The turtles:** "How... how did she DO that!?" Leonardo said, looking over at Donatello, who had a startled look on his face. "I have absolutely no idea." He said, not once looking away from the action. "Well, however she does that, i want in on it!" Casey said excitedly.

 **The girls:** While Radanya was flipping the other guy i the air, Millana had gotten over to where Anamea was, and with a shake of her hand, the concrete below the guy shook, and he let go of her, floating in the air fifty feet above the ground, too afraid to get down, although Millana didn't know what do do with him, so she just stood their, every now and then shaking the guy in the air for a little laugh.

"Hey there!" Jeslana said, sitting next to a teenage boy, waving her fingers at him the other five people sitting next to him. "Augh! Y-you can see us?!" One of the guys said. "Of course! I have telepathy, and in the middle of this fight i heard somebody up here thinking of some logical way we could be doing this, and I looked up here, and there you guys were! Say... what are you four anyways...?" She asked looking over at the guy with the purple bandanna over his eyes. "Aren't you scared of us?" The one in the red asked, forcing an ugly face to try and make her go away. "Oh, well i'm afraid of a lot of things, but not when it comes to yo guys! but seriously, what are you guys? Turtles or tortoises? I'm goin' towards turtles here..." Jeslana said, looking at them closely. "Yeah! We're Turtles! Nice guess, Dudette!" The turtle in the orange said happily. "Do you guys need any help or do you have his under control?" The girl in a yellow t-shirt said. "Yeah, I think we've got it under control... that is, unless that one guy in the trashcan decides to get out of it... wouldn't advise it dude..." She said, looking down at the trashcan like she was talking to the guy. "Anyways, it was nice talking to you, but i've got to help my friends, sooo yeah. Later!" She said, becoming invisible before they could say anything else.

 **The turtles:** At this point, everyone was getting ready to try and join in on the action, but were too afraid to interfere with the girls fighting to do anything. But it was when the man with the gun pointed and shot the pistol at the girl nearest to him did they actually get down to try and do anything. Raphael quickly ran up behind the guy and took the pistol away, growling as some sort of threat, chasing him off. The girl who didn't show any sign of having any power screamed.

 **the girls:** "Millana!" Anamea screamed, completely oblivious to the four turtles surrounding them. The concrete being held up by her magic fell, along with the man on it. Radanya used her super-speed to pick her up and bring her to Anamea, who checked her pulse. "She has a pulse, but she fell unconscious from the fall. We need to get her somewhere safe before the cops catch us, but we can't get all the way to the house." "We can take her back to the lair!" The turtle in the orange bandanna said. "Mikey, i'm not sure we should do that... we would be jeopardizing-" 'Leo, the girl is dying! We can't take her to a hospital apparently, there is no way we could get her to Casey or April's house, even if they did volunteer for that, And she just said they can't get her to their house! Are you just going to leave this girl here to suffer!? Here I thought you were a "fearless leader," but apparently you're to afraid to help a girl who's shot and unconscious!" The turtle in the red bandanna interrupted the one in blue. "FINE! But only if they agree to it!" The one in blue snapped back at him.

 **the girls:** "Anamea, we should go to their lair. Please?" Jeslana said with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, but.. could you tell them for me? I need to see how deep the bullet went and how big of a hole it made." She said, wiping tears away and looking at he friends wounds. "Hey, Radanya, could you make sure that guy isn't-" "He isn't... he's just unconscious. probably has a concussion at the most." Raydana answered as calmly as possible, not once taking her eyes off Millana. "Thanks for saying something. Hopefully Anamea can heal her and we'll go." She told the one in orange. "How fast are you expecting her to be healed? He asked her. "Well, as you've seen, we have powers... and Anamea, the girl with the blue hair... has healing powers. The worse a wound is, the more time it takes to heal." She told him. "Okay, we've got to get moving if you guys are coming with us.. the cops will be here in about 5 minutes." The turtle in purple said, helping Anamea pick Millana up, cradling her in his arms, following his brothers with the girls close behind. "you guys live in a sewer?" Radanya asked when the turtle in red lifted up the manhole cover up. "Yeah." he said. "Cool." She said, jumping down after the rest. "huh. She doesn't find mutant turtles living in a sewer weird? weird..." he thought to himself. The four turtles, followed by the guy in black and the girl in yellow, continued with Anamea, Millana, Radanya, and Jeslana. After a series of twists and turns, they ended up at the lair, where the turtle with the purple bandanna and Anamea walked into a lab.

 **everybody's view:** "What is going on here!?" Splinter said. "Ummm Master Splinter! Before you go crazy, l-let me explain!" "Who are these girls?" Splinter asked. "Ummm about that... these girls may or may not have powers ended up getting into a fight and one of them mayormaynothavegottenshotbyaguywithagun." Leonardo said rapidly. " They WHAT?!" wh- is... is the girl okay?" Splinter said, somehow understanding Leonardo. "I think she will be. The other girls are her friends." Leonardo replied. "I'll go check too see how Donnie's doing with... Millana, was it?" Mikey said, walking over to the lab. Raph stopped him though. "No, Mikey. I think we should let them do what they need to do. Besides, Donnie wouldn't let you in their during something like this if his life depended on it." "Hmph! Then why did he let that one girl g- ohhhh..." Mikey started. "Raph had a confused face, an then looked in the direction of Mikey's gaze. He fell on the girl with orange hair they had talked to earlier. "What does she have to do with this?" He asked. "She told me that the girl who went in with Donnie... uh... Anamea... has healing powers. I don't know how it works, but...

A smash was heard, along with a "What the hell!?" From Donnie in the lab. Everybody raced in and found Anamea with her hands over Millana's wound, her eyes a bright gold instead of brown like before, and there was a faint blue-colored glow surrounding her hands. The blood that had been flowing quickly from the wound due to a slip of Donnie's hand when he pulled out the bullet stopped completely, and if you were watching from Donnie's point,you would have noticed that her skin had pulled together and closed the wound just about entirely. He hadn't given her any stitches, but her skin was already patched up, the only thing telling you there was a wound there was a scar and some dried blood around it. After a few minutes, her eye color returned to normal and the glow faded away. "That was beautiful." April whispered. "Crazy." Casey said, staring. "Interesting." Splinter said calmly. Donnie walked up, shaking. "How... how did you.. do that?" He said quietly. "I don't know.. I just do it. I was born with this power. so when someone gets hurt i just fix it." Anamea said quietly. She looked over at everyone else. "Oh. um.. hi." She said, biting her bottom lip. There was a light grunt made by Millana. "A-Anamea?" She said, her voice groggy. "Yeah?" She replied, Donnie going to the other side of the table, hoping he wouldn't be seen. "Wh...where am I?" She asked. "The sewers!" Mikey said. Millana sat up slowly, confused. "What?" She said, holding her head. "Anamea... I see four giant turtles and a giant rat... am I hallucinating?" She said, looking over at Anamea with tired eyes. "You wish." She said. Donatello walked up to her. Hey... I'm Donatello. Now, don't freak out, but we are real." He said, holding her hand. Millana looked down at his hand holding hers and took a deep breath. "Yep. Our life isn't weird at all." She said, a slight smirk on her face. Donnie let go of her hand. "Alright. Now that we know that everyone's okay, how about we all talk about what happened tonight." Splinter said.

After telling the girls their names and backstory, the turtles listened intently to Anamea as she told them their story. "Alright, so, to start off... we're orphans. All of our parents turned us into the nearest adoption center and we all ended up in the same one, being we all lived in a small town about 20 miles from here. Our parents turned us in because they started noticing weird things going on when we were only like, 6 months old. All of the same powers as we have now." She started.

"I'm able to control any of the four elements. so you could imagine whenever i was at the pool that suddenly I was controlling a giant ball of water in the air that my parents got pretty scared." Millana said.

"I had two powers when I was little: telepathy and telekinesis. My parents were worried when they noticed that i was just making food float into my mouth instead of picking it up and eating it. And when my birthdays came around, everybody got suspicious when I knew what everybody got me." Jeslana said, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. "Harsh." Mikey said.

"I had super-strength when i was a baby. At first, they just thought that i was a stronger baby than the rest, but i broke 3 fingers on some dude's had apparently, sooo yeah. My parent's got rid of me not too soon after that. But I was able to break a guys arm in the little time they were getting the paperwork stuff done, and that just made them want to get rid of me even faster." Radanya said, crossing one leg over the other. "Crap parents, much?" Raph said, spinning his sais on his fingers.

"What about you, Anamea? Don't you have healing powers?" Leo asked. "Well... yeah, but I can also create any form of energy at will. My parents were scared when I blasted my dad with some heat energy on accident.. I didn't hurt him, but it just scared them... they turned me int the orphanage after that." Anamea replied. "I'm sorrry" Leo said, looking at the table. "It's fine. They were jerks anyways. These weren't our only powers, though. When we got older, new ones started to form. That's when i got my healing powers." She continued.

"I got the ability to create forcefields at will." Millana said. "I got super-speed" Radanya said. "And that's where I got my invisibility. " Jeslana said. "So whatever happened to being in an orphanage?" April asked "Well, it-" "It sucked there." Radanya interrupted Anamea. "Yeah. The person running it didn't give a crap what happened to us. She barely gave us any food or water, and only kept us alive because she didn't want to get arrested for manslaughter. So we snuck out one night, we all jumped on to Radanya and I's bikes and came here. We found this old, run-down building, made it our own, and ended up living there. Nobody checks to see that we're there, ad we're not getting in trouble, so why not?" Anamea told them.

"Well, sorry to hear that. sounds like you guys've had it pretty rough." Leo said. "Totally, dude." Mikey added. "Eh. It's not your fault." Millana said, tucking her hair behind her ears. It was silent for a few moments until Mikey perked up. "Hey! You guys like pizza?" Anamea and Radanya smirked, and April, Millana, and Jeslana giggled, anyone else just rolled their eyes. "Yeah, we like pizza." Anamea said. Mikey pulled the pizza out of the fridge. "Cheese or pepperoni?"

* * *

 **Hey there peeplz! Sorry that this chapter is booper dooper long, but i haven't updated the story in a while, so I just thought that you guys deserved as much entertainment as possible! I promise from now on i'll be updating this story more often! Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading, and i will see YOU... IN THE NEXT CHAPTEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**


	4. It happened again

Everybody was sitting around the table eating pizza, and chattering about random things, when Jeslana asked Mikey something. "Hey, I don't mean to intrude, but... what's up with that room over there?" She said, nodding towards a room just beyond the kitchen. "Oh! That's the dojo! It's where we practice our awesome ninja skills!" Mikey replied, moving his arms at weird angles together. Jeslana giggled, and then looked over at Anamea. She walked over to her. "I do not!" She whispered harshly at her. "Oh come on! You know you do!" Anamea replied softly. Leo looked over at them "She does what?" He asked, looking at them quizzically. Anamea opened her mouth to say what was on her mind, but she stopped when she saw Jeslana's glare, rolled her eyes, and changed her mind. "She just said that she would like to look at the dojo you guys have." She said.

"Oh! the dojo! Sure! It's just about training time, anyways!" He said, while the others' groaned. "Great, another hour of training" Raphael said, getting up and throwing his plate in the sink. "Well, think about it this way- you now have an audience to show off to." Leo replied, walking happily towards the dojo. Raph did his best to look glum, but still perked up a bit at that thought. The boys went two-on-two,Donnie and Mikey vs. Leo and Raph. The girls lined up against the wall, with April and Casey. "Hajime." Splinter said, and the brothers raced towards each other. Leo took on Mikey by taking his arm and twisting it. Mikey took his nun-chuck and wrapped it around his ankles and pulled, bringing him down. Mikey looked up and saw Jeslana, who smiled. He smiled back, and started blushing before Leo flipped him over onto his chest and pinned his arm down over his shell. "ow! Oww! oooowwwww! Alright, Leo, alright! You got me!" He said, getting up and rubbing his shoulder, as he sat on his knees next to the girls, April and Casey.

Meanwhile, Raph was facing off with Donnie. With a couple slashes from his sais, he had split Donnie's bo-staff in half. "Oh no, not again! How does this even happen!?" He said, looking at his staff. While Donnie was distracted, Raph ran towards him and put him into a choke-hold, and he flipped him onto his chest, and then pinned him onto the mat. Donnie called uncle, and then got up weakly, walking towards the girls and sitting on his knees. "Too easy." Raph said, a smug look on his face. "Hey, how about you guys show us some of your moves. Maybe Anamea could show us some of that energy power she was talking about." Leo said, looking towards the girls. "Oh.. I... uh... I don't really... use... my powers..." She said, looking down and moving her hair to one shoulder. It went quiet very quickly, and it grew very awkward. "If you don't mid me asking... why?" Leo asked. A few moments passed, but Anamea just stared blankly at the ground She gasped just slightly, and then stammered. "I... I'd rather not say..." "Oh... I apologize." Leo said, feeling a bit awkward. "No no... it's... ok." She said. "Um... You guys go and train or fight or... whatever..." She said, bringing he knees up to her chin. "O...k then..." Raph whispered.

They had all trained (except for Anamea) for the next hour and then, they decided to watch a movie and play video games. After what realistically was about 3 hours, but what only felt like ten, Leo asked them a question. "Hey, do you guys have anywhere to go to sleep tonight? Don't you need to go home?" Anamea looked at her phone. _11:46 p.m._ "Oh my god! Where did the time go? We have to get home!" She said, standing up off the couch. "Awwww! But you guy were so much fun!" Mikey said, pushing out his lower lip. "Sorry, Mikey, but being tired and having the powers we have doesn't mix with two of us... me being one of them." Jeslana said, putting on her sweater. "Yea, i know that feeling, sometimes, too." He said with a smile in return. Jeslana mad sure no one else was watching, and then brought Mikey over to the corner. "Thank you for bringing us here. If it weren't for you... i don't know what would have happened to Millana." She said, looking over at Millana and the rest of the group.

"I'm... i'm sorry about earlier in the dojo... i didn't know... i. uh..." Leo stammered "It's fine. I know that you... didn't... know... heh." Anamea said, rubbing the back of her neck,looking up at him with a slight grin on her face. "Y-yeah, heh... cool... um, well, i hope you guys gt home safely, nobody trying to mug you or anything." He said, getting a slight frown in return. "Too early for that, huh?" Leo said, wincing at her look. "Just a little... heh." She said. It was eventually time for them too leave, and Jeslana and Mikey were over in the corner. "Jeslana, we gotta go!" Radanya told her, putting her leather jacket on. "She waited until nobody was looking, and then she gave Mikey a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." She said. His face flushed with red, and he grinned like an idiot. Jeslana raced after her friends on the subway rails, waving goodbye to the turtles, and they waved back.

The girls, April and Casey were walking down the rails, when all of a sudden, Anamea gripped her head, and fell to her knees. "AAuuUgGGhhH!" She screamed. She pulled at her hair, and her eyes burned with a bright gold, her pupils shrinking down to a pin's size, and bright yellow sparks started to come out of her fingertips. "Anamea, what's going on!?" April said, running to her side. "No... no, st-st-STOP!" She screamed. "No, not again... Anamea, snap out of it!" Radanya said, sliding onto her knees in front of her friend, shaking her shoulders.

 ***Going into Anamea's mind***

 _You can't stop this... what makes you think you can?_

If I just try, i can-

 **there is no point in trying... your just going to fail anyways...**

no, i'm not! stop saying that!

 _ **But why? Is it not true? won't you just keep failing over, and over, and over again?**_

 _won't they just keep..._

 _dying?_ **Dying? _Dying?_**

 _Over..._

 **and over...**

 _ **and over again?**_

no they won't... stop it... STOP it! Stop IT! STOP IT!

 ***Back to reality***

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, no, no no..." Anamea whimpered crawling up into a ball. "What happened to her?" Casey asked, panicked. "This happens all the time... something... happened to her a long time ago... i'll take care of this, you guys... you go on ahead..." Radanya said to them over her shoulder, looking into Anamea's eyes, which were now turning from gold to brown and back again. "Umm... w-w-what is going on?" April asked, frozen in place. Millana calmed down, and told them what was going on. "A long time ago, something really bad happened to Anamea... it messed with her... on a really high psychological level... i'm so sorry about this..." She said, frowning. "I'd recommend that you go to your houses and just leave us here to handle this..." She said, looking at Anamea. "Are you sure there's no way either of us could help?" April asked. "There's no way any of US can help her... i'm sorry about this." Jeslana said. Anamea started to moan on the ground. "What happened?" She asked, holding her forehead in her hand "It happened again..." Radanya said, giving her room to breath. "Oh no..." Anamea said, holding her head in her hand.


End file.
